Pesadillas y abrazos
by Oralia Black Lupin
Summary: Remus tiene pesadillas y alguien le ayudara a soportarlas...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling. Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Esta historia es slash, es decir, contiene relacion chico/chico; es muy suave pero aun asi aviso ;)**

**Pues que más les digo... ah si, cuidado diabeticos el texto siguiente es muy dulce jeje **

**Pesadillas y abrazos**

Remus a veces tiene pesadillas, pesadillas temibles, que ha nadie le desearía que las tuviera, tan horrorosos llegan a ser sus sueños que de su garganta salen gritos ahogados, gime, solloza y murmura cosas incomprensibles para quien lo escuche, inclusive para Sirius. Él los escucha, no sabe lo que lo que susurra, lo único que sabe es que lo dice muy desesperadamente, lo que hace que se preocupe el pelinegro más no pregunta, no comenta, para que hacerlo si tiene una ligera idea de que se trata, así que simplemente lo abraza.

Si, lo abraza, recorre silenciosamente la distancia que hay entre sus camas, sigilosamente se acuesta en la cama de Remus, entonces lo rodea con sus brazos suavemente, mientras trata de calmar los sollozos que emite la boca su Monny y así termina por abrazarlo posesiva y suavemente.

Ya… ya paso…— Susurra estas palabras en el oído del castaño para que termine de tranquilizarse.

Cuando Remus serenó casi por completo, Sirius le enjuga la frente que tiene mojada de sudor.

Cree el animago que Monny ya esta dormido por lo que trata de pararse, en pleno movimiento una delicada y pálida mano le detiene, es la mano de Remus, el cual no quiere deshacer el abrazo.

—No te vayas — Musita el licántropo con tono suplicante

—Pensé que ya dormías — Le contesta en voz baja — No me iré si tu no quieres…

—Tengo miedo…No me dejes solo…

—Me quedaré hasta que tu no me necesites

—Siempre te necesitare —Dice con voz inaudible para el perrito

Dicho todo esto Sirius se vuelve a acomodar junto a Remus, teniendo abrazado al castaño por la espalda

En esa posición se fue quedando dormido Sirius, era un sueño ligero, para poder vigilar a Remus por si volvía a tener un mal sueño.

A mitad de la noche se despertó el animago, sintió un movimiento que provenía de su compañero, esto le sorprendió, pero no le dio tanta importancia. No iba a abrir los ojos, la curiosidad le gano… así que los entreabrió y se encontró con un Remus que se había acurrucado en su pecho y él abrazaba su cintura

Sirius sonrió y cerró mas su abrazo

—Lo siento te desperté —Se disculpó tan pronto como vio como abrió los ojos su "amigo" Remus.

—No… Supongo que ya te has de querer ir a tu cama para poder dormir bien — Su voz sonaba adormilada y si es posible con un tono ¿herido?

—No supongas nada si no sabes lo que piensan los demás —Le reprocho y agregó: — Para que quiero ir hasta mi cama si aquí estoy muy bien…o acaso es que tu eres quien quiere que me vaya ?

—No…Es que…no me gusta que te desveles por mi culpa. Mañana tenemos clase y tu ya deberías estar dormido…

—Si estoy aquí es por mi voluntad, así que tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Pero lo que enserio me va a molestar es que no te vuelvas adormir en este instante — Acto seguido posó sus labios en la frente de Remus, en forma de un casto beso.

Moony sabia que no se iba a enojar Sirius sino se dormía, pero aun asi se volvió a hundir su cara en el pecho de Padfoot; así cayo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño arrullado por los latidos del corazón de su Paddie.

Y así se quedan dormidos los dos, pensando que se pueden quedar así para siempre. Así lo han hecho desde 4to curso y solo se podrá acabar hasta que el lupino ya no tenga pesadillas o ya no estén juntos, lo que suceda primero…

Espera… ¿Están de verdad dormidos? O nos hemos dejado llevar solo por lo que vimos y oímos… Cómo saberlo, están tan juntos y callados, que bien pueden estar dormidos como despiertos y nosotros no nos daríamos cuenta.

No lo sabríamos por que ellos hablan y dicen cosas entre ellos sin palabras. Tal es el grado en el pueden hacer esto que ya están enterados sobre del otro, de cuanto lo quiere, que lo estima mas un amigo.

Pero esto no lo dicen en voz alta…No saben como decirlo…No quieren que sus palabras arruinen el momento, mejor solo se quedan viendo a los ojos(si, estaban despiertos xD) callados, comunicándose con la mirada todo lo que querrían decir con palabras pero no pueden, no encuentran las palabras, no las conocen. Pero.. ya aprenderán, ya aprenderán.

Mejor será que los dejemos solo ;)

Mientras haya noches oscuras en la que uno de los dos sufra y se sienta solo, ahí estará el otro para consolarlo, para entender el dolor del otro, para decirle que ya no esta solo y nunca lo estará; ya que si uno de los dos no existiese, la vida del otro perdería su sentido.

Como se habran dado cuenta, ellos ya traspasaron la línea de amigos, aunque no se percataron de esto, quieren que esto pase aunque ya pasó.

Espero que les haya gustado ;) Me dejan un comentario y me dicen si les gusto o que le hizo falta, ok¿?

Me hace feliz que me digan si les gusta la historia o sino que me ayuden a mejorar nn'


End file.
